FATE
by Ama Sami Chan
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have always loved eachother but never admited to it for fear of rejection They havent seen eachother for 7years What happens when they finally see eachother againPLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY BUT WON'T POST WITHOUT REVIEWS!
1. CHAPTER 1 REVISED

Have you ever had anyone in your life where to the outside world you hated their guts, but deep down just them being  
  
there meant the world to you? When they're gone you feel this emptiness in your heart and no matter what you do there's  
  
nothing you can do that can fill the void. You miss them calling you names so much that you pretend that they're around every   
  
corner just waiting to pick on you. This is how I'm felt about a very special gentleman, Mamoru Chiba. For as long as I've  
  
know him I have loved him with every ounce of my soul. I love it when he calls me Odango Atama. It would send shivers up   
  
and down my spine. But back to the real world, before I trip again. I don't think my boss would like it too much if I came to  
  
work wearing another muddy dress suit. As of next Thursday I'll be 24 and still single, just waiting for Mamoru to come back  
  
into my life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Rei's apartment a very mopy Usagi sat on the couch thinking of Mamoru once again. Ami, Mokoto, and Rei all knew what was   
  
on their dear friends mind and they all feared that he would end up being her demise. She maybe only 24 but if you looked  
  
deep into her eyes she looked so much older. Years of pain and tears started to show through even her make-up. Ami's doctor   
  
instincts kicked in every time she saw Usagi like this, hoping she was never pushed to the edge.  
  
"Odango, you're day dreaming of him again, aren't you?"  
  
"No. I'm dreaming of a huge pile of vegetables that I just want to dive into and eat, Rei."  
  
"Well excuse me Miss love-struck-but-was-too-stupid-to-say-anything-when- she-had-the-chance! But, NO . you just had to let   
  
Mamoru walk out of your life without fighting for him!" Rei jumped up at this and started to pace around the apartment, waiting   
  
for Usagi's response.  
  
"Guys knock it off! Rei leave her alone about him. Every time we get together you have to rub it in her face." Ami said while rubbing  
  
her temples.  
  
*I'm so tired of them fighting like this.*  
  
"Can't we go ONE day without you two bickering or shoving stupid stuff into each others faces! Just one day, that's all I ask for.  
  
One day where I can go home with out a headache and I'm sure Motoko would agree with me."   
  
"Thanks Ami but she's right. I should have told him but I chickened out just like I always do when it comes to things that mean a lot  
  
to me. Now, I don't know where he is, or if he's married, or." Usagi's head dropped down onto her hands as she try to hold the tears in.   
  
Then all of a sudden a beautiful hurricane named Minako stormed in.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHO JUST CAME BACK INTO TOWN DEMANDING TO SEE YOU USAGI!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about Minako? Who in their right mind would demand to see her? Besides."  
  
Silence for who knows how long; hours, days, years. More like a couple of minutes. I like to over exaggerate. Usagi's eyes glassed  
  
over and she looked like she was about to faint.  
  
"It can't be. when he left he said he was never coming back because it hurt too much to be here..." Usagi's mind not knowing what  
  
to do as her heart was trying to jump out of her chest for joy. Tears started to spill from her eyes.  
  
"Usa he's at Crown Arcade waiting for you." Minako then sat down next to her dear but delicate friend and put an arm around  
  
her shoulders.  
  
"Do you know the real reason her left?"   
  
"He said something about family and his heart always hurting."  
  
"That's not why he left, well the heart part is true. He told me the real reason, but asked me to never tell you until now."  
  
"HE TOLD YOU THE REAL REASON AND YOU, WHO CLAIM TO BE MY BEST FRIEND, NEVER TOLD ME!!!!" Usagi screeched at  
  
the top of her lungs while flinging Minako's arm off of her.  
  
"Usa calm down before you have a heart attack. He left because he thought you didn't love him. He wanted to share his heart and   
  
life with you but he thought that you would never return the feelings."  
  
At that Usagi ran out of Rei's cozy apartment, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
*He loves me. All this time I was right. This is all my fault! How can I face him knowing that I'm the true reason he left? He's been  
  
gone for 7 long years because I couldn't tell him that I love him. But. he never shared with me his true feelings with me either. He  
  
would just brush me away like I was a nuisance and always looked at me with disdain but there was something else in his eyes, could  
  
it have been love? The jerk! If it is true he could of told me so easily 'Usagi, I love you' and I would have melted into his arms. WHY?  
  
Why can't things ever be easy?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the other side of town Mamoru sat nervously waiting for his one and only love to walk in through the doors so he could declare his love  
  
for her, sweep her off her feet, and spend the rest of his life making up for the 7 years they lost to his stupidity.  
  
*I sure do hope Minako has found my Usako and she's taking the news well. I know how much she hated me.and possibly still does.*  
  
"Mamoru. Is that you?"  
  
"Hey. Motoki."   
  
"When did you get back into Tokyo? And I thought you said you were never coming back here for any reason. So what was the change of  
  
heart over?"  
  
"Um. Well. uh."  
  
"Well I'm waiting. Considering I'm your best friend, you owe me an explanation." Andrew then gave Mamoru one of those cold glares that  
  
could make a marine flinch and cry like a little girl.  
  
"You know the reason I gave everyone for leaving?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, forget I said that. The truth is that I left because of a little imp that I used to pick on but fell in love with."  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, just waiting for Motoki to explode. He knew his long time friend thought of her as his  
  
little sister and treated her like it.  
  
"About time that you fessed up to your feelings for her. And lift your jaw off the counter, it's bad for business."  
  
"Y. You. You don't care?"  
  
"No. I've known you that you've loved her since the first time you laid your eyes on her."  
  
"But how could you know."  
  
"The look in your eyes gave you away every day. They said it all and then some. You used to look at her like she was the greatest treasure in  
  
the world. You protected her from everything and made sure that no guy came within 100 feet of her. Pity both of you guys are chickens."  
  
"What do you mean 'Both' of us?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself, Chicken."   
  
At that the most beautiful creature burst in through the doors looking like she was going to kill the first thing she ran in to.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Usagi continued to run, rage fueling her. It wasn't too often that she got past her laziness to run. She hated exercise but this was different.  
  
She had to get to her Mamoru. So she could rip his head off. Then kiss him and hope that they could finally be together like they both wanted  
  
to be so badly. Usagi stopped dead in her tracks trying to get her bearings.  
  
"Damn it!!!! We're both baka's!!!! Shit! I almost went the wrong way. Why do I have to be so stupid!"  
  
She then took off in the other direction with one extremely handsome man on her mind whom she also wanted on top of her body. Seeing the   
  
arcade just feet away from her the rage returned making her storm in through the doors.  
  
"Mamoru, you jerk!"  
  
"Usako!"  
  
"How could you not tell me the truth?!? I've spent the last 7 years beating myself up over this and what do you do? You just prance right back  
  
into my life thinking you can claim my heart. Well you have another thing coming. If you want me you're going to have to re-win my heart and if  
  
you mess up there's no turning back!"   
  
A dumbfounded Mamoru just sat there. He had no idea of what to say to this goddess who had haunted each and every one of his dreams for too   
  
long. It had make him one very sexually frustrated man.  
  
"Usa. I. um. I love you."  
  
"You think just saying that is going to win me over? ARRRRRGGGGGG!!!! You told Minako how you felt but oh no you could never share it with me.  
  
You self centered egotistical jerk!"   
  
Without another word she ran out just as quickly as she had come in.  
  
"Motoki you have to help me with this one. I'll do anything to win her and to put that beautiful smile back on her face."   
  
"Only on one condition.the girls have to help."  
  
"DEAL."   
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
I'm so sorry how this first chapter originally looked. I was using microsoft word and when transfering it over to FF it un-did all of my spacing I  
  
Had set up. Once again I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry 


	2. Authors Note

I just wanted to thank Lara1786 for all her help and the confidence and for editing my story for me. Thank you so much!!!! More chapters to come soon. Reviews of all kind welcome.  
  
-Samantha 


	3. I'm Soooo Sorry :

I'm sorry to say this but I'm not going to be able to update my story or fix the spaceing   
  
issues for about a week or two. I had to send in my computer for repairs and everything   
  
I have for "Fate" is on the c drive, except the 2 new capters I have those will posted as  
  
soon as I can have my dear Beta Reader help me edit them :)  
  
~*~ Gomen Nasai ~*~   
  
~*~*~ Ama Sami Chan ~*~*~ 


End file.
